Practice-based research networks (PBRNs) are organizations of clinicians working in practices that engage in research. PBRNs have emerged as a vital lynchpin in efforts to translate research into practice by translating practice into research. However, the development and maintenance and the continued engagement of busy community practices in cancer research requires specialized expertise and ongoing support. Therefore, the goals of the PBRN Core Facility are: 1) Develop PBRNs and prepare PBRN member practices for participation in cancer prevention and control research studies; 2) Develop a participatory research culture among Case CCC investigators and PBRNs to create collaborations and opportunities for cancer prevention and control research; 3) Catalyze the generation, dissemination, and application of new knowledge on important problems in the field of cancer prevention and control. The PBRN Core services are essential for Case CCC members in the Prevention Program and the demand for the PBRN Core's services is strong and growing, and the potential for continued and expanded use of the facility is excellent. Since 2006, the PBRN Core Facility at the Case CCC has enabled 44 cancer prevention and control studies to be conducted in PBRNs including the Research Association of Practices, the Community Oncology Network, the CROWN Dental Research Network, the Rainbow Pediatrics Research Network, and the RAPHI Public Health PBRN.